movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Big Harbour
The Big Harbour is the harbour in which Theodore and his friends live. It is a major port with an oil refinery, container terminal, Oceanic Institute, Coast Guard, Repair Dock, Junk Dock, Ferry Terminal, and the Naval Dock. Located in Nova Scotia, Canada, the Big Harbour is the friendliest harbour in the world. Residents *Theodore *Emily *Hank *George *Foduck *The Dispatcher *Chimey *Donald Dock *Bedford *Lilly *Phillip and Filmore *Pearl *Petra *Shediac *Benjamin Bridge *Clayton *Rebecca *Constance *Carla *Barrington *Bonnavista *Bayswater *Brunswick *Guysborough *Jasper *Shelburne *Bobby *Bluenose *Nautilus *Northumberland *Haliburton *Blankston *Sigrid *Owan (occasionally) Trivia * In French, the the Big Harbour is named "Le Grand Port". * The original set used to film the show is on display at the Maritime Museum of the Atlantic. Gallery Image:HalifaxLocationNovaScotia.jpg|The black dot indicates its location in Nova Scotia, Canada BigHarbourMap.jpg|The Harbour Master's map Image:HarbourMasterBigHarbour.jpg|A panoramic view of the Halifax side of the harbour TheBigHarbor.PNG Image:TheDayIceCametotheHarbour1.jpg|The Harbour during a freeze up TheodoreandtheBigHarbour34.png The Great Ocean Tug and Salvage Company Dock The Great Ocean Tug and Salvage Company Dock '''is the dock where Theodore, Hank, George, Foduck, and Emily live. The Dispatcher is attached to the dock and from there he gives the tugboats their jobs for the day. Next door to this is Donald Dock. Residents * Theodore * Hank * George * Emily * Foduck * The Dispatcher Gallery TheGreatOceanDock.PNG TheodorePromoShotDock.jpg TheodoreandtheHomesickRowboat1.png Benjamin Bridge Benjamin Bridge is a suspension bride that spans the harbour, based on the Angus L. Macdonald Bridge which connects Halifax and Dartmouth. Gallery TheodoreAndTheQueen108.png BenjaminIce.jpg BenjaminB.jpg Willy's Island Willy's Island is a little island that is near the harbour mouth. Lilly Lighthouse and Bedford Buoy warn ships from hitting the island. Gallery Image:Island.jpg|Lilly Lighthouse on Willy's Island TheodoreWithLillieLighthouse.jpg|Theodore with Lillie TheodoreRareShoot.jpg|Alternate Shot of Theodore and Lillie. BestFriends2.png The Oceanic Institute The Oceanic Institute is a research facility with a dock where Rebecca the Research Vessel lives. Residents * Rebecca Gallery Rebecca'sTreasure19.png HuntforNorthumberland3.jpg The Fuel Dock The fuel dock is near the Oceanic Institute. This is the place where the tugs fill with fuel. Gallery TheodoreAndTheMissingSiren45.png TheodoreAndTheMissingSiren46.png TheodoreAndTheMissingSiren47.png TheodoreOnTime23.png TheodoreOnTime24.png Theodore'sNewJob40.png Oil Refinery The Oil Refinery is an industrial plant located on the shore of the Big Harbour where crude oil is refined into useful products. The tugboats often deliver oil barrels and pipes here. It is roughly based off of the Dartmouth Refinery which was closed in 2013. Gallery Guysborough'sGarbage30.png TheodoreAndTheMissingSiren16.png TheodoreAndTheUnsafeShip52.png TheodoreAndTheUnsafeShip53.png Repair Dock The repair dock is where ships and boats get repaired if they break down or need their checkups. Shediac the Supply Shed lives here. Gallery Guysborough'sGarbage35.png|The Repair Dock TrueBlueFriendsHeader.jpg Hank'sWeezyWhistleHeader.jpg George'sBigHurry125.png|Clare at the Repair Dock Hankstaysuplate1.png|Shediac Shediac.jpg Container Terminal The container terminal is the place where ships come in and Clayton, the giant harbour crane lifts and loads containers. Resident * Clayton Gallery Image:ContainerTerminal.jpg|The container terminal ClaytonTheodore.jpg Theodore and the harbour crane.JPG ClaytonContainer6.jpg TheodoreAndTheHarbourCrane2.png TheodoreAndTheHarbourCrane14.png Harbour Master's Office The Harbour Master's Office is in a building near the entrance of the harbour. From here, the Harbour Master can view all of the ships that are entering. His office contains maps, a sonar, a radio to reach the Dispatcher, and his fish tank, which he is especially proud of. This is also the place from which he introduces the story in each episode. Gallery Harbourmasteroffice.png Theodore'sNightmare46.png Harbourmasteroffice3.png EmilyFindsAFriend14.png Junk Dock The '''Junk Dock, named Jasper, is where Guysborough lives. The Junk Dock is the location where all of the harbour's garbage is taken. Residents * Guysborough * Jasper Gallery Guysborough'sGarbage56.png Guysborough'sGarbage58.png Guysborough'sGarbage60.png|Jasper, the junk dock GuysboroughMaesAFriend67.png Dock Number 9 Dock No. 9 is a dock where the old junk barge is located. Gallery GeorgeBuzzestheDock121.png|The Junk Barge George hiding.jpg Image.jpg Citadel Hill Citadel Hill is located on the Halifax side of the harbour. This is where Chimey the Clock Tower (who is based on the Halifax Town Clock) lives. Resident * Chimey Gallery BigHarbourFoolsDay4.png Theodore'sBadDreams1.png 6707499625 269eb6ecdb b.jpg Display of the Big Harbour at The Maritime Museum of the Atlantic Theodortheyguysbroughsnow.jpg theohandphilipfoducksnow.jpg theoandcarlasnow1.jpg emilygeorgedispatcherdisplaysnow.jpg 13827272_873129379485508_1903820779_n.jpg maritime-museum-of-the.jpg Theodore Tugboat's waterfront.jpg theodore-inside.jpg Image:Barrington'smodel.jpg|Barrington Image:Tug2.jpg|Hank Image:IMG_7256.JPG Image:Theodore.jpg_2.jpg|Theodore and Donald Dock Image:IMG_7258.JPG Image:270px-T_TugboatSet2_2006.jpg Image:CT2sConLEWdumd2.jpg|Theodore with the museum behind him HMO.jpg|Harbour Master's Office mmota1.PNG mmota2.PNG mmota3.PNG mmota4.PNG orig_display.jpg ORIGDISPLAY1.jpg origdisplay2.jpg origsnow.jpg 6707500787 53d5a9221e b.jpg 6707499625 269eb6ecdb b.jpg 6707498707 7e3134a2f6 b.jpg 6707497797 630f9860cd b.jpg 6707496009 bb05550a83 b.jpg 6707494197 f42d3bd146 b.jpg Category:Locations Category:Theodore Tugboat Category:Places